In general, batteries used for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), and a home or industry, that is, secondary batteries are high in application easiness depending on a product group and have electrical characteristics such as high energy density, and the like.
The secondary batteries have attracted public attention as a new energy source for environment-friendly and improvement of energy efficiency in that no by-product is generated depending on use of energy in addition to a primary advantage of remarkably reducing use of fossil fuel.
In this case, when multiple secondary batteries alternately perform charging and discharging, the multiple secondary batteries need to be managed so that the batteries maintain an appropriate operating state and performance by efficiently controlling the charging and discharging of the secondary batteries.
To this end, a battery management system (BMS) that manages a state and a performance of the battery is provided. The BMS measures current, voltage, a temperature, and the like of the battery to estimate a state of charging (SOC) of the battery based on the measured current, voltage, temperature, and the like and controls the SOC so that fuel consumption efficiency is highest. The SOC of the battery that performs the charging and discharging needs to be accurately measured in order to accurately control the SOC.
Meanwhile, since the battery management system in the related art cannot be standardized, a separate apparatus that manages a mode change of the application modules is not present in the mode change between application modules used in the battery management system in the related art and the mode change is directly achieved in the respective application modules.
Consequently, when a specific project (for example, a project in which the mode is changed from B to C when a measured voltage is 5 V or higher) to the other project (for example, a project in which the mode is changed from B to C when the measured voltage is 6 V or higher), the corresponding application module cannot be reused.
Further, in an AUTomotive System Architecture (AUTOSAR) meaning an automotive standard software architecture, an AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module cannot be simultaneously applied to application layers of an opened AUTOSAR and a non-opened AUTOSAR (NON-AUTOSAR), and as a result, the AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module should be individually developed according to the opened AUTOSAR and the non-opened AUTOSAR.
Therefore, the present inventor has invented an application module mode control apparatus and a mode control method thereof which can arbitrarily change a mode for each application module without adhering to a change of a mode condition of a project by taking charge of changing the mode of the application module so as to independently change modes of one or more application modules that perform functions of a battery management system (BMS).